


Perfect for Tonight

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, alcohol mentions? but no one gets drunk or anything dont worry orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Natsume and Tsumugi spend a meaningful Christmas night. ♥





	Perfect for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but Merry Christmas! This is my Enstars Secret Santa gift for Nico. I really hope you enjoy it! I had so much fun writing these two dorks.

It was a cold winter night. Snow was already covering the streets and buildings, and the wind felt like it could freeze water in seconds. But he wasn't going to stay at home because of that. In his opinion, the weather was perfect for the day.   
Natsume was on a local shopping district, filled with festive lights and an enourmous christmas tree in the middle, beautifully decorated with lights, colored bulbs, and a shining yellow star on top of it. Looking at the tree reminded him of Switch. He could see some red and blue bulbs on the tree, and the star...

He shook his head and kept walking towards his destination, one he never visited, actually. After picking up his pace to not arrive late, he encountered himself on the door of something that looked like an antique store. Was this the place? a bit of dissapointment was shown on his face. He peeked through the door to see what kind of shop it was. Tsumugi was sitting on a little wooden chair, sewing a doll, it seemed like. Before the other could see him, he hid himself.

'So he's working..' Natsume thought they were going to hang out on the district, and he picked him up from work instead..? The idea sounded a bit too romantic. 'who does that? a married couple?'  
The thought made his cheeks turn a bit scarlet, but he tried his best to ignore it and blame it on the cold weather.

Without thinking too much, he moved to look at the window from the shop. Several hand-made toys were in it. Dolls, plush toys.. and some wooden spinning tops. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia, but at the same time, he started thinking that maybe some of those doll clothes or plush toys were made by Tsumugi himself..

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell. Talking about him.. it was Tsumugi.

"I'm sorry, did i make you way too much?" He bowed.

Natsume didn't even reply, he was too distracted. Tsumugi realized he was looking at the toys, and smiled.

"Do you like them? I made some of these with the old lady" He scratched his head.

Ah. He was right. So he made some of these.. No wonder, some of them reminded him of the plush bears he made for switch some years ago. He looked at Tsumugi, then inquired about it.

"Do you normally work here, senpai?" He covered his mouth with the scarf he was wearing, it was rather cold after all, and his nose was probably as red as his cheeks.

"Not really, i come sometimes to help the old lady. But since today is a special day, i decided to stay."

A special day, huh.. And he decided to spend it with him. Senpai, if that doesn't mean something..

"Ah, and you don't need to call me 'senpai' anymore, we're both graduated now, after all.."

_Graduation._ He remembered how much he despised that word back then. But now everything is alright, all of his senpais still talk with him. He thought he was going to lose them forever.. He couldn't stand it.. And not with the most important one either..

"I see. Shall we head back?" Again, another question. Did he forget how to talk? Maybe he was too nervous, but he didn't know. His own speech pattern got faded with time, even. He didn't sound like himself at all.

"Ah, about that! There's a cake shop near here, and i wanted to buy one for us." He was already blushing while smiling, _what a beautiful sig.. eh._

"Alright."

He followed Tsumugi without saying a word, but thinking about this 'special night'. He, of all people, wanted to spend christmas with him? It was unreal. The lights, the shops, the night. Everything looked more beautiful in that night. He wanted to get a bit more of that feeling, and tried to reach out for his senpai's hand, but couldn't do more than touch the back of it and flinch back. The other one realized about the movement, but didn't say anything about it.

The line wasn't long, surprisingly, and they bought the cake pretty fast. The cashier lady smiled cheerfully at them when giving the cake back, and Tsumugi did the same, before exiting the store with a still dumbfounded Natsume.

After some moments, Tsumugi stopped himself. "I.. forgot that i don't know where you live now, you should lead the way..."

Natsume scoffed. True, he started renting an apartment when he graduated. It wasn't very big, but it was in a pretty good location, and it was enough space for him and his cats. He instinctively (and finally) took Tsumugi's hand, without thinking about it too much, and guided him to his place.

Surprisingly, the apartment was already decorated with some christmas lights here and there, but there was no tree, because of the space. Tsumugi excused himself and entered the place. He started searching for a refrigerator, to put the cake inside. He opened it without thinking of asking for permission, and Natsume freaked out for a second.. but he didn't reach to stop him.

There was some leftovers of a dessert, way too much of it. Natsume was trying to make it by himself, but failed to make it look perfect like he wanted many times and gave up.

"That looks so good, Natsume-kun!"

The red-haired man just laughed a bit. "Of course, but you don't get to eat it."  
On the inside, he was happy he liked it, but he didn't want him to eat something that wasn't as perfect as he wanted to.

He started placing plates and food on the table. It was takeout food. He knew it wasn't going to be satisfied with his first try cooking because of perfectionism, so he decided against making the food himself.

Tsumugi helped with the glasses, and also glanced to a bottle of champagne that was lying on the kitchen.   
"Do we drink this?" He inquired, a bit confused. _Isn't champagne expensive..?_

"Yes, bring it over."

While eating, they started talking about their lives, what happened after the graduation of Tsumugi, then Natsume's, and how was life treating them right now. Thankfully, both were doing well.

Dinner tasted fantastic, and they enjoyed themselves. But midnight was getting near, they started cleaning the table and brought the cake. When Tsumugi opened it, Natsume realized it was decorated with Switch's logo, and some coloured decorations. _Ah.. So that's why there was almost no line on the store. This cake was personalized._

Natsume opened the bottle of champagne, getting a bit startled because of the loud noise of the cork. He looked like a scared kitty... the poor cats also were scared.  
He took the other's glass and served some of it, then served some on his own glass.

"Do we wish for something?" Tsumugi asked. It was Christmas, after all, right? People tend to make a toast.

"Hmm.. I'll keep silent, but wish of something." Natsume didn't really want to voice his wish, it was too much for his poor heart.

"Then i'll do the same!" Tsumugi replied cheerfully, while lifting the glass.

Midnight striked, and the sound of the glasses touching reverberated through the room. But that wasn't enough for Natsume, he wanted to accomplish his wish.   
After drinking his glass, he started cutting the cake carefully, and gave Tsumugi a piece. He hoped this was the perfect reason to make it. The blue haired was a bit confused, but still started eating.

"Ah, it's so good.." He looked so happy, Natsume couldn't even resist. He stood up, and got near him.

"Natsume-kun, did someth.." Tsumugi coudn't even finish the phrase, and had his lips shut by a kiss. He tried to pick up the pace, surprised, but also happy. Natsume wasn't quite experienced, so it didn't last long. That was no problem, there's time to learn. And they have the whole night, to start with. 


End file.
